Truth or Dare?
by GummiPolacca
Summary: Aang and Zuko decide to spend some time together. Thus a simple game begins in the Fire Lord's palace. Zukaang. Yaoi.


_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own any of these characters in the story; just simply use them for my pure enjoyment. And If II did own them Zuko and Mai wouldn't exist. _

**AN: **So I'd like to explain this before I go on any sort of assless ramble that I've yet to come up with, Sam, the other **GummiPolacca** author decided that since it's nearly been A YEAR AND A HALF _ that we should probably jump back on the gummiship and actually create beautiful smut. So this was the fanfiction I created, and Sam created another, with the revision from each other of course.

ANYWAY! So I created Avatar fanfiction, the happiness of my childhood now exploded into a giant corruption of yaoi.

"Zuko let's do something I'm bored," Aang hung off the railing of the banister looking down at the Fire Nation's capital, arms dangling like lifeless dolls. He looked to his side to see Zuko who was gazing out at the same direction but was fixated on the sun's orange glow that was slowly fading behind the horizon. He always seemed serious. Clear gray eyes watched him and only received an overlooked response. Fingers lightly poked at the fire bender's side hoping to catch his attention.

"Hmm," Snapping out of his trance Zuko looked down at the shorter teen who gave him a playful grin. Aang released a huff as he shook his head. Hopping on the stone ledge to become eye level with his friend, the Avatar squinted his eyes trying to look as stern as possible.

"I said it's boring and we should go do something." Arms flailed over his head to exaggerate his boredom. Aang and Zuko never really goofed around each other. They were always serious about training and avoiding the Fire Nation's army but ever since the war finally ended three months ago, they we able to truly able to spend time and have fun. Or about as much fun as Zuko allowed himself to have.

"Oh! Sorry um," Zuko scratched his head thinking what the two could possibly do. "Want to play pai sho?" There was a silence between the two as they awkwardly looked at each other, but soon was broken into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding; I'd have to be Uncle Iroh's age in order to ever get into that game. Do you have anything in mind? I'm no good at coming up with stuff."

The young Avatar took a moment to think of the possibilities. His finger tapped on his lips before he raised it. "I know! How about truth or dare, it will be like one of those heart to heart kinds of conversations." Raising an eyebrow Zuko slightly scoffed, he sort of surprised that was a suggestion especially from the bouncy air bender. He would have guess something physical, like Agni Kai or a simple game of tag.

"Seriously… Of all things, that?"

Aang hopped on to the ground, walking a bit forward and pivoting a one-eighty on his heel to face Zuko. "Well I just feel like we haven't gotten to know each other's personal background since we actually became best friends. It only makes sense." He did have a point and it was a little hard for Zuko to disagree with him. What was Aang's boundary and how far was he willing to go to do a dare or speak the truth? Was Zuko capable of doing the same as the ADD monk?

The two sat on the Fire Lord's bed, maroon sheets now all in a tangled mess from the air bender's constant shifting. The sun had finally set, the bedroom now lit by candles, a small one by Zuko's nightstand and two lanterns on the wall. Overall the room had a warm tinge, making it all the more relaxing. Granted the whole situation, sitting in the in the bedroom seemed girly enough but it was nice. Besides they wanted to be somewhere private in case someone did hear.

They were playful, throwing snarky jokes at each other, finally able to put away their important duties and for once have fun. Aang sat crisscross, velvety sheets covering his legs. His orange robe was slightly hanging off one side of his right arm that was he was leaning on. His face was easily displaying his eagerness to begin and already he was coming up with possible questions. Across, Zuko looked at him- sort of nervous of what would be brought up in the simple conversation game. Zuko was in lighter clothing, sitting against the headboard with as arms crossed. He looked down and sighed, "Start…"

"Truth or Dare?" Aang began while he watched Zuko intently think on the two options, pondering about the risks he'd face. Especially with it being Aang, he'd prepare for anything to come his way. Mentally, Zuko had to slap himself from being too serious with everything, it was a harmless game, and so, what could loosening up do?

"Truth," Zuko answered, considering it was the most logical way to start the game. They didn't need to do anything crazy on the first question. Two large eyes were glued on the fire bender, clicking his tongue of the roof of his mouth.

"What was the last lie you told?" Leaning forward, Aang chuckled as Zuko glanced towards the ceiling thinking about the question. Lying was a frequent thing for Zuko- only ever to get out of complicated situations- but sometimes he did use small lies. Slowly, a smirk grew on his face, orange eyes refocusing on the young Avatar.

"Lying to Katara on Sunday saying we'd be busy the whole week. She's so damn controlling and nosy." Immediately, Aang threw his body back into the bed dying in a fit of laughter. Blankets flying in the air as both his feet ascended from the plush bed. It was astounding that Aang found that funny, he would've expected different from the monk. Sometimes he got so defensive over the girl. That annoyed Zuko immensely, perhaps it was jealousy, but he spoke the truth. He was sort of glad that Aang decided to play this game; it made their friendship the more interesting. "Okay, okay my turn. Truth or dare?"

Straightening himself, giggles still lingering and dancing its way out from between Aang's lips, he looked at Zuko as he scratched his arm. "Ermmmm… I'll do truth too." Anticipation began to increase in the giggly boy. There was energy in Aang that Zuko had never seen in anyone else, but it made him happy to see that he was able to have fun, and have an uplifting feeling by being around him. Whenever he was around, Zuko felt like he was able to be him true self. No more stern faces for once, but a soft one in its place.

"Let's see… What was the most embarrassing moment you ever had?" Aang silenced as he looked down, a faint blush warming up on his cheeks. "Silent now I see. C'mon spit it out." Hands spurred the Avatar on, the sudden silence making the Fire Lord more curious now. It was becoming difficult to say that he didn't look sort of cute. Hesitation made its presence by Aang chewing out his bottom lip and several variations of beginning his sentence. Zuko was wrong… He looked incredibly cute. It was his flustered actions that made it more entertaining for him.

"Uhm," pressing his lips in a thin while he line tapping his two index fingers together Aang looked back at the entrance of the bedroom then back at Zuko. "Don't tell this to anyone you swear?"

"Yeah I promise, just tell me. I want to know now."

Sighing in defeat Aang looked down at his scrunching toes. "Well back before I was frozen, when I was at Omashu hanging out with Bumie, something happened." Zuko just raised a brow hinting him to continue on. "So ehm… We were out in the market district and Bumie managed to earth bend my feet to the ground and… pants me and run away." A suppressed laughter escape from Zuko causing Aang covers his face with his hands, hiding his embarrassment. "It wasn't my fault! He always did crap like that to me. Do you know what it's like for everyone in the city to see you in your underwear?" A flustered monk sat there arms flailing for justification over the situation but Zuko's laugh simply roared over him. Nothing could possible change the comical incident that was now inscribed in Zuko's brain, forever stored in his internal library of good memories.

"Still it's hilarious!" Gray eyes leered at the laughing Zuko but the attempts to look intimidating did nothing but fail. A pout grew on Aang's face as he looked away from the firebender. As funny it was to Zuko, Aang was not amused. It was some forever scarring that had to be tended and that one hundred years frozen in solid ice apparently didn't help. "I'm sorry Aang it's just funny."

"I'll show you funny…" He mumbled to himself. "My turn for your unfortunate fate that's about to come. Truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess?" Zuko was still laughing too hard to pay attention to Aang's quiet mumbling- planning this opportunity to his advantage.

An evil but playful smile grew on the air bender's face. "Oh the choices there are… " Aang knew very well what his dare would be and he waited patiently for Zuko to finally calm down from his laughs. Aang wasn't going to let him go with his dignity intact. Dramatically poking his finger into his cheek, he giggled knowing that Zuko was no longer going to laugh, "Okay… Zuko I dare you to take your pants off and keep them off." It was dared in subtle snappy voice, but the amusement still lingered in the room.

"WHAT? No way," Zuko refused jolting forward from the degrading dare then falling back to accidentally hit his head against the board of the bed. Karma came back to bite Zuko on the ass and Aang made sure of that.

"No Zuko, you have to follow rules." The evil smile remained there and Aang kept his word at that. Laying back on the bed, arms behind his head, knowing he won this one, Aang felt proud of his comeback. Zuko groaned to himself while he stood up on the bed, keeping his balance on the cushioned surface he unbuttoned the front of his pants. Slowly he pulled down the trousers to his ankles unhooking them from around his foot, tossing the clothing to side.

"Are you happy now?" Zuko groaned as his hands displayed himself before Aang before plopping back into his previous seat on the bed arms crossed and lips pouted.

What Zuko didn't know was how Aang secretly gulped at his once standing figure. It was unexpected that a weird sort of feeling grazed him in stomach. He was able to see the ignored muscle beneath the red silky fabric of his boxer's, which only made him more interested and covertly aroused. Pressing down on the spot, he awkwardly shifted hoping Zuko didn't see, especially how easily it could be seen with his own silk clothing. Aang tucked his legs up to his chest and placed his chin on the top of his knees.

"Now it's my turn to-"

"Wait… I want to ask you a truth question first." There was a sudden mood change in the room and Zuko could feel it. It had an impression of seriousness and it was very seldom that the Avatar was ever like that. Zuko pointed out to himself that the Avatar would have laughed, but not even a chuckle tried to make its escape from the sealed voice box. It made him want to know now. Aang's eyes looked forward, hoping he wouldn't notice his issue.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood. What's the question?" There was slight recoil in the young monk who obscured his face into his arms. He watched the Avatar falter a few times before asking the question but he weakly exhaled.

"Okay… Well I'm sort of curious. What are your feelings toward Mai?" Zuko didn't expect a question like that from Aang, but he had a serious face- which made him aware that this conversation had come to a turn.

"What made that come to mind?"

Aang remained silent shifting his gaze down at his hand tracing the arrow with his index finger. "I don't know… I'm just kind of curious about you and her." Moving next to Zuko and in away for him not to release the erection that had formed a bit ago he took one of the many pillows and placed in front of him; hugging it between his arms and legs. His body faced Zuko, arm and head against the headboard as looking into the other's profile. His eyes had such a fierce gaze and Aang felt lucky to be one of the few to see the soft side of Zuko, to see those hues of orange in delight.

"Well Aang," Zuko really knew he could trust Aang, out of everyone he knew, it was him… with the exception of his uncle Iroh. "To be honest, I just don't feel anything for her anymore. Maybe it's because I had no one else. She's just lacking… in emotions." The monk nodded because knew what he was talking about. He remembered meeting Mai a few times and he could definitely say that the girl is duller than a sack of potatoes. It made Aang slightly sad when he realized how alone Zuko was, and no one should ever have to go through something like that.

"What about you? You know… how you feel about Katara?" The curiosity was easily reciprocated. The room was still silent, and his own breathing seemed to be the only thing that roared into his ears.

The boy didn't expect his question to come back his way but he knew Zuko was being honest with him and he liked that. Their eyes remained on each other, Aang not sure how he was feeling about this. Possibly confused about everything that's going on, but confusion only made him want to explore further into things. Sometimes it was a dangerous route and he could willingly admit that it's much worse than the Serpents Pass. Friendship was always important to him, but a petty possible crush could shatter everything that grew between the two boys.

"Katara is great and all… But she's just not the same anymore. I don't think she's the one I wanted or needed. Plus she's a lot snappier at me lately for no reason. But I guess that's all to do with me not wanting to settle down at the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko found himself squeezing down on his teeth hearing that she was being snappy at Aang. The boy was undeniably nice and found it just about impossible for one to act that way to him…even though he did before he actually met him; but that was all fueled by anger with himself and his father. "I just don't feel like it's the right place… To be honest with you Zuko, I like being here with you."

The Fire Lord couldn't help but to smile at those words. There was something inside him that unlocked the cage of butterflies that had been hiding so long, but now free to roam. He found himself scoot closer to his friend, "This place is always open for you… so am I." Aang leaned over to Zuko to give him a hug whispering his thanks into his shoulder.

"I have more truth or dare to ask," Pulling away from the hug, he looked at Zuko not sure if he was able to find the words he wanted to say to him. "Well it's a dare but uhm," This was Aang's moment for exploration towards an innocent attraction and the uncertainty gnawed at him endlessly. "I dare you to… kiss someone in this palace." The Avatar wasn't sure if this was the dare he wanted to give to Zuko but it was the best way to play it safe without endangering his friendship with the young Fire Lord.

Zuko took a moment to think, eyes looking downward to his unclothed legs in front of him; he had almost forgot they were off,

"Kiss someone." His gaze shifted to his right to see Aang silently looking at him, unintentionally chewing on his bottom lip waiting for the answer. "I know just the person for that kiss."

His voice was at a collected tone and it was enough to make Aang still, waiting to see what would happen. Zuko crawled over to Aang on his bed, hand delicately caressing his right cheek as he leaned over the boy as their faces inched closer. Aang tensed up as he felt Zuko push him down on the bed warm breaths ghosting each other's lips. "I want to kiss you," whispered the Fire Lord who then closed the space between them by the locking of their lips.

Tingles moved down Aang's spine at the touch. This felt much different compared to when Katara had kissed him. He liked this much more, Zuko knew what he was doing and he had control. Zuko's lips slowly glided across the smooth, cold surface of Aang's lips. Their eyes slipped closed, this was their first kiss together and not once did it occur to them that something like this could ever happen. Aang didn't move much, maybe from being so nervous about the whole situation but he wanted it to endure further. It felt innocent but there was such a tang to the kiss. It was if all the issues they faced together, with the world, had gradually faded away in tiny particles. Pulling away slightly, the firebender continued to lightly nip at the reddened lips and placed his forehead against Aang's.

"I hope that was okay with you," commented Zuko as he noticed Aang's half lidded, spellbound eyes gazing before him. In response the Avatar leaned forward to kiss him more, arms snaking their way up to wrap them around Zuko's neck. Once again their lips moved in sync with each other like an elegant dance. Zuko's tongue moved in at the next parting of their lips, rubbing it against Aang's honeyed tongue. Fingers tangled in the Fire Lord's hair and hands began to sneak their way beneath the Avatar's top. Soft moans escaped from the airbender as the pace of their kiss began to increase. Zuko felt every detail of the Avatar's abdomen, the taught stomach twitch at the sensitivity. The Avatar had to admit that nothing in his life had made him felt this good or made him feel so needy. This was exploration he was looking for, the adventure that was missing from his life. It was Zuko and the feelings that it gave him.

Zuko assisted in slipping off Aang's shirt, exposing his bare torso beneath him. It was irresistible to not rub his hands up and down his thin frame. Craning his neck, he allowed Zuko to nibble at the exposed flesh. Lightly sucking on the tendered spot and soothing the red patch of skin his tongue. His mouth ran up to his jaw line, faint trembles trailing through out the Avatar's body. He enjoyed hearing the young teen gasp at his nibbles and not once did he ever think the boy would feel so good beneath him. It only made him want to devour Aang more. Hand's pressed down on the back of Zuko's head signaling he wanted him to work his way further down.

A trail of glistening saliva made its way down the neck to his erect nipple, where once again Zuko was caught up with nibbling on the hardened spot. His thumb swiped over the moistened lump then circling around it. He could feel the body beneath him lightly shiver making him look back up at the Avatar's face lost in pleasure. Giving his chest another sloppy kiss, he leaned up to take his own shirt off. Aang's eyes remained glued on the other's figure. His body was mildly toned, a perfect valley of abdominals that made Aang crave to caress them.

The two sat up on their knees to continue their sloppy kisses, this time having the privilege to explore Zuko's body. His hand traveled down his chest, tracing over the marks from the years of combat and obtaining honor.

Delicate digits trickled around Zuko's toned chest, meeting the old scar he had gotten from a brutal fight three months ago. Leaning forward Aang kissed the reddened spot and moved up to Zuko's chest to be captured by his lips once again. Aang found his fingers stroked Zuko's scar. A warmer hand covered the smaller one, noses nuzzling against each other.

"Do you want to… go further Aang." Zuko looked down at the Avatar who was pinned beneath him, lost in a deep breath and gasping for more. A simple nod was all Zuko needed to continue. He went to down to hungrily catch Aang with his hungry lips. Zuko's hands slinked down the monk's slender body, finger's tugging at the edge of his pants as the two bodies pressed against each other grinding in a smooth motion.

"Z-Zuko-" The name escaped between the kiss as his hands accessed his pants, pulling down the silky fabric down to unveil the younger teen's erection. Flushed cheeks became visible of Aang's face when the realization stuck him that he was now beneath Zuko, every inch of his body now being explored by the Fire Lord. The other's hand grabbed a hold of Aang's arousal giving it a few strokes. He moaned from the foreign feeling. It never occurred to Aang how he wanted something like this from his friend, and it made him wonder if it would have been anything like this with Katara. Zuko had control over the situation which Aang liked, with that in mind it felt better to him. He liked Zuko's higher roll in dominance.

The Fire Lord parted their kiss as he moved his head lower to be at lever with the Aang's erection. Aang watched Zuko intently waiting for his next move. His hand stroked up the shaft once before Zuko encased the arousal with his mouth. Aang's hand was wrapped in Zuko's now shaggy hair as his head bobbed in up and down motion, hand twisting upward the saliva slick penis. It was hard to resist thrusting forward causing the muscles in pelvis to tighten.

Zuko pulled the cock out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' rubbing the penis a bit more. He had Aang suck onto his fingers, watching him as hand continued to stroke him. Deciding his fingers were moist enough, he pulled them out, leaving a string of saliva that broke from the Avatar's lips and he moved it to his entrance.

"This might feel uncomfortable for a bit. This is only the worst part. It'll get better trust me." Zuko's voice was calm and caring and it reassured Aang that he wanted to go through with this. There was warmth that Zuko was capable of giving him that no one else could, a sense of safety.

"Okay Z-Zuko," moaned Aang as his hands gripped on to the sheets of the bed.

One finger rubbed at the puckered hole, looking at the heated air bender he slowly pressed past the barrier. A loud expecting moan escaped from the younger teen, who tightened his grip of the sheets. He could feel Aang tighten around him and Zuko's free hand dexterously massaged Aang's tummy. "Relax for me okay. It won't be as bad." Zuko kissed at the Avatar's naval to comfort him and felt the walls around his finger lessen. Slowly he introduced his second finger, making the boy moan out more as Zuko moved his finger's in scissoring motion, circling them in order to stretch out the walls around them. The more the boy moaned the more Zuko wanted to feel inside him. Making one more rotation with his fingers he pulled them out slowly of the entrance, tightening as they exited.

The Fire Lord pulled down the silk boxers that were covering his hardened arousal, flicking as it was unbound from the elastic stopped. Gray eyes grew in size and his face heated as he saw that he was much larger than he was. Zuko looked so defined by the way the dim light hit his body, putting more emphasis on his muscles from the dramatic shadows. Stroking himself a few times he leaned over the Avatar to give him another chaste kiss, cocks rubbing against each other, causing the younger one to shudder under the kiss, before he leaned back to hold his erection at his entrance.

Zuko rubbed the head of his penis at Aang's entrance, slightly pressing it in and pulling it out, gradually working his way in. One hand was placed on one of Aang's thigh, holding his leg far enough to have an easier access inside. Finally he pushed his entire length in slowly, the Avatar pulling his head back as his arm covered his forehead moaning out for Zuko.

He could feel the heat inside himself, causing tingles of pleasure creep beneath his skin moving to every joint and ligament of his body. Once Aang was getting use to the new feeling, the tinge of pain disappeared into pure pleasure that struck him, Zuko's thrust began to pick up with a steady pace. Their hips crashed into each other, each meeting of flesh causing them to deeply grind into each other.

"Z-Zuko p-please… More," Aang moaned as he felt the heat between their bodies. Their kisses became needy and sloppy; lips slickened with each other's saliva. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as Zuko made his territory in Aang's orifice.

Pulling Aang up from his laying position, Zuko hugged the younger teen between his arms as they continued to hungrily devour each other's lips. Agile fingers moved up the Avatar's spine following down the air bender arrow trail to grab his supple buttocks. Aang seethed through his teeth as with each motion looking at Zuko with half lidded eyes. The fire bender decided to lie back, letting Aang take some control of what was going on. Clammy palms were placed on each of Zuko's pecs as he leaned forward and began to ride on his cock.

"Nrgh, -fuck Aang," Zuko groaned as the Avatar ground against each stride of his hips, moving in fluid waves. Their bodies were slicked in with warm sweat making the friction between them less harsh yet more arousing. His hands were locked around Aang's hips feeling each pleasurable penetration move up his spine. It was amazing that something like this was hidden between them for so long, the Avatar felt relieved that he convinced Zuko to participate in such a silly game. Something like this they were experiencing couldn't have been more fun with anyone else.

Stopping Aang, Zuko leaned upward to have Aang move on to all fours. The Avatar looked behind to see Zuko positioning himself as he slapped his cock between his ass. Aang took an audible gulp as he waited for the erection to thrust back inside him. Grabbing both sides of his waists Zuko made a fervent thrust causing his back arch and head toss up with the intense pleasure.

"Oh god Z-Zuko!" The Fire Lord continued to hit the teen's prostate, giving a fervent thrust within every few thrusts. He loved feeling the boys back looking at the blue arrows that lined up with his spine. His hands hooked at Aang's shoulder's pulling him back, giving deeper thrusts inside him making Aang whimper in sheer pleasure, that could be heard through out the Fire Lord's castle but neither of them cared. Zuko loved hearing his voice call out for him as he slammed deeper inside him. "Fuck Zuko!"

Aang's hand moved to his ignored erection feeling the extreme sensitivity to the touch. His hand's stroked himself in tune with Zuko's thrust, and he knew it was in only a matter of time before he was about to cum.

"Zuko I-I'm close!" The Avatar commented breathlessly as he could feel the pleasurable sensation hit him with the harder thrust Zuko made.

"I'm about to-" Zuko was cut of by his own groaning; he could feel his hip lock with Aang's as his cock twitched inside him as he came. In time Aang could feel himself ejaculate in to the sheets below him before the two collapsed on each other. The two tried to catch their breaths, still breathing heavily as Zuko's cock slid out of Aang's seeded entrance.

Aang turned around to look at Zuko's heated face, hair sodden with sweat and half lidded eyes, but the two couldn't help but to smile. Zuko kissed him once more as the Avatar snuggled closer against his side.

"You know… I have to admit, that was the best truth or dare ever." The younger teen couldn't help but giggle at his friend's comment. "We should play it more often for now on… Or we could just fuck whenever." Aang playfully smacked Zuko, but he couldn't deny his suggestion. He did want to do this more often. "So what do we do about Mai and Katara now?"

The Avatar lips puckered outward as he raised a brow to think. "How about we finish our week together and we decide what will happen after. Which I don't think should be too hard."

"Hard not to agree with the Avatar, but we should probably clean up first."

Aang playfully pushed Zuko away as he jumped out of bed almost collapsing to the ground from unsteady legs. "I'll need to get use to that." The two laughed as Aang gathered his clothes and stumbled into Zuko's bathroom.

**AN: **So I seriously wish I knew what I was on when I wrote this. So many times have Sam and I written something together that it just never ends up being complete. But yes, Zukaang is amazing. Better than Kataang and better that Zuko x Mai (doesn't know their pairing name.) K

One quote that was kataang related:

**Sami: **Eugh that would mean Katara's the… man?

**Chris: **LIFE… LIFE…

The shit that we just come up with.

Anyway, favourite us, review us, and love us. WE LOVE ALL THOSE THINGS AS MUCH AS WE LOVE YOU :D


End file.
